Love Me
by KnightRie
Summary: Ren and Kyoko are now Pawns in Lory and Yashiro's new plot. Who are the 2 people trying to take Kyoko's heart? What will Ren do? and What is the New project. My second fanfic. RenxKyoko. Please read and review.
1. New project

Love Me

**So this story is a RenXKyoko fanfic, I believe that they are the best coupling ever. Ren is just too stupid to act on his feelings. Please R&R. Arigatou.**

President Takarada was thinking in his office trying to come up with a new famous hard-hitting drama that anyone that's anyone would watch. When his thoughts drifted off to his favorite actress, Kyoko Mogami. Then the idea hit him, he would make a drama to help her find that missing emotion that she claims to have lost.

While the President was in his office, Yashiro was waiting for his meeting with the President, so he was trying to find ways to get Ren to fess up about his feelings for Kyoko. The secretary that was working for the President called Yashiro and told him that it was okay to go in now.

Yashiro entered and saw the President in his purple Arabian outfit. The President offered Yashiro a seat and got 2 beers for them.

"So Yashiro-san, I suppose you have noticed Ren's behavior when he is around Kyoko-chan?" The President asked the intrigued manager.

"Yes sir, he is letting his face slip. It's worrying me. He tries to pretend like she is in high school and therefore she will not ever notice him. I have told him that high school is not forever, but all he does is reply by saying 'Then I shall find another way to keep her off limits' (Yashiro said in a bad imitation of Ren's voice.) It makes absolutely no sense to me. Why try to deny what your heart is yearning for?" Yashiro expressed angrily.

"True, but remember that Ren believes that Kyoko-chan is too good for him. So, I have a proposal that will bring Kyoko-chan and Ren closer than ever. And it will involve Ren getting angry or jealous. What do you say Yukihito-kun?" President Takarada exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes sir. If you will believe that this will bring Kyoko-chan and Ren-san closer, I would do almost anything. The tension between those two is outstanding and stressful, very stressful." Yashiro sighed.

"Well than here is the plan…"

**Well, I love cliffies. You will just have to wait and find out what the plan is for, and what President means when he says "angry or jealous". Ha-ha, I am so evil. Seriously my friends and sister always says I am evil. I love hearing that, I know I am and I take it as a compliment. I know it is short. Sorry I thought it would be a good place to end. Please R&R.**


	2. It is

**Well I liked the ending of the last chapter. I'm thinking you guys did to because within the first few hours I posted it. I was so excited thank you. Although none of you reviewed it. That made me feels as though it wasn't worth it. ****************. Please review this one. Anyway on with the next chapter, please review. And I will make this chapter at least 500 words. That's a promise to all my readers.**

Kyoko had just gotten done with filming for a new drama she was in. When her cell phone started to vibrate in her pocket.

"Moshi Moshi" Kyoko answered her phone. (Moshi Moshi is the way you say hello over the phone in Japan.)

"Yes Kyoko, this is . I would like you to come down her and pick up a new job offer." Mr. Sawara answered over the phone.

"Yes sir. My shift just ended, so I'm on my way." Kyoko replied enthusiastically.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan. I'm sure you will be thrilled with this offer."

Kyoko said goodbye to Taisho and Okami-san, and hopped on her bike. ON the way to LME Kyoko ended up getting in a fight with a bystander who claimed she was a psycho chick with a scary demeanor. And ended up having to go about 70 miles an hour just to get to the LME building to talk with before going to the filming of Dark Moon. She ran up those three flights of stairs to get to Mr. Sawara's office.

"Miiissssttttttteeeeeerrrrrr SSSSSSaaaaaaawwwwwwaaaaarrrrraaa-SSSSaaaannn, I'm here!!!" Kyoko nearly screeched as she ran into his office.

"Um, yes well here is the job offer. It is a lead role, and you will be playing her. Of course that depends if you accept the job. You will be a high class princess, and you lov-" got cut of by Kyoko.

"I'll take it, I'll take it. No matter what I'll take it." Kyoko answered, she didn't listen to a word he said after princess. After that she went into her own little world of fairies and angels. Kyoko said sayonara to Mr. Sawara and headed to the Dark Moon set.

As Kyoko was arriving at the set she ran into Ren Tsuruga. He was with his manager Yashiro again. Except this time Ren didn't seem to have a very happy pr calm expression. Kyoko knew what that meant, this would not be a very good time to be around him. Even though it went against every common sense she had, she walked up to him and pulled every ounce of courage she had to talk to him, or else she knew it would get him even angrier.

"Good morning, Tsuruga-San, Yashiro-kun. How are you today?" Kyoko was twitching her eye when talking to him. It seemed that Ren and Yashiro noticed this.

"Fine, _Kyoko.___ How are you?" Ren asked trying to get Kyoko to call him Ren instead of Tsuruga, while wearing his signature gentlemanly smile.

"I-I'm fine sempai. Why wouldn't I be?" Kyoko asked, anyone could tell that she had fear in her voice.

"Well, because it seems that there is a problem in with your eye. Why don't you come here, I'll check to see if there is anything there. So please, do come here." Ren made a move to get closer to her. Kyoko just ended up backing up.

"Oh, I think my eye is fine now. But thank you for your concern Sempai. But I suggest that we get going or else we'll be late." Kyoko made excuses so that she wouldn't be that close to Ren.

'Poor Ren, I know you wanted to get closer to her and get her to call you Ren, but things just never happen that way, do they?' Yashiro thought. The three of them all walked onto the set. They were approached by Director Ogata. They talked for a while and after the shooting was over Ren was bringing Kyoko and Yashiro home. The first stop was Kyoko's. After she left Ren turned his entire attention on his poor manager.

"What the hell are you thinking, accepting a job without telling me about it? What are you crazy?" Ren asked, looking like he was about to pop a vein.

"It wasn't me who accepted the job for you. It was the President. I was only doing my duty as to not get you fired or even better me." Yashiro replied smoothly.

"Fine what is this whole stupid film about?" Ren inquired. He seemed to be pouting.

"Well it is a romance, your lover will be Kyoko, and the band for th-" Yashiro was cut off by all the evil that seemed to be radiating off of Ren. You could tell that Yashiro was scared of the man who was in control of the car.

"Kyoko, as in Kyoko Mogami." Ren asked his manager with one of his evil stares.

"Yes that Kyoko. Why?"

"Well, you said it was the President that made me do this job. So that means that he has some sort of plan to try and get me and her together. Wait you said that there was a band. Who?" Ren asked totally and completely curious except with a side of anger.

"Well it happens to be that two singers will be composing the opening theme song and will also be acting in the movie." Yashiro tried to avoid the question which didn't go unnoticed by Ren.

"And they are" Ren prompted.

"They are…"

**Thank you for reading. You will get to find out who the two singers are and how perfectly they will make this story. Please Review by clicking the button below.**


	3. Sweet dreams

**I will try to write more words each time. So I will try for 1,000 words. Please R&R.**

Previously: "They are…"

Now:

"They are the famous Reino and Sho. The other members from Vie Ghouls are busy, so they couldn't accept the job offer…" Ren tuned Yashiro out and focused on Kyoko. Did she know this was a romance, or that _That Bastard _was going to be in it or that damn dog? But most of all did she know she was going to be Ren's lover?

All anyone could hear in the background was Yashiro going Wah Wah Wah, like in Charlie Brown.

"What does Kyoko know about this movie so far? When did she accept the job?" Ren was pressing Yashiro for details.

"Well from what Sawara-san mentioned, Kyoko accepted the job today, on her way to the Dark Moon set. And right when he was going to say it was a romance she interrupted and accepted the job. He had just told her that she would be playing the lead role, which happens to be a High Class Princess." Yashiro commented, still a little to nervous to look at Ren. 'So at least she doesn't know she will be my lover, or that those two baboons are in it. I might as well make the best of the best of this. Maybe, just maybe I can get her to completely forget the idiot who hurt her so badly, that she thinks she can never love again. I'm in love with her. I have been since like forevers ago.' Ren thought to himself. He was determined to get his co-star to fall in love with him, like he has so many times before. Except this girl he wishes does actually love him. Not like the others who were just fangirls and in love with the character he portrays himself as.

Yashiro was still going on and on about the movie, or at least that's what Ren thinks he's doing. Yashiro wasn't realizing that Ren wasn't listening to him. But when he looked out the window he thought. 'Oh, we're already here.' But Ren didn't stop driving. Then Yashiro knew that Ren wasn't listening anymore.

"Ren, Ren, REN!!!" Yashiro spoke louder each time he said his name. He ended up yelling at the oblivious actor.

"What?" Ren was finally snapped back into reality.

"For one, your face was slipping again. Two, my apartment was right back there." Yashiro pointed out. Ren realized that he was right and went back to the apartment complex. He pulled up to Yashiro's and unlocked the car doors. Yashiro turned back to Ren and said:

"Be ready to go at 9:00am, the shooting starts at 10:00 and we need to pick up Kyoko. See you tomorrow Ren." Yashiro dashed out of the rain that started oddly enough right after Yashiro said that "shooting starts at 10:00." Ren knew he meant the new movie and that those two idiotic boneheads will be there. He just wished that tomorrow would never come. He didn't want to find out what will end up happening.

Ren went home and decided to call Kyoko. He went to the kitchen grabbed a purified water and his cell phone. He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Moshi moshi" Kyoko's voice said from the other end of the line.

"Kyoko, I hear that you are the lead for a new movie. What's this movie about?" Ren inquired.

"Well, I will be a high class _Princess_" Kyoko said. Ren could pretty much see her smiling and her eyes twinkling. She was probably in her own little world, again.

"Well then, that is great. What genre is the movie?" Ren tried to be able to accept that she knew she would be his lover, in someone's lover at all.

"Oh, that's an easy one. It is a romance. I doubt that will be a huge problem, considering I won't be the one in love." Kyoko sighed, obviously relaxed.

"Kyoko, you do know that as the lead it probably will be you that will be one of the lovers. Who are your co-stars? Do you know yet?" Ren wanted answers that even Yashiro couldn't give him.

"Well, I probably won't have to kiss anyone. I can handle hugs though. I have no idea who will be my co-stars. I guess I should have listened to Mr. Sawara-san better. I pretty much just tuned him out. Eh heh heh." Kyoko was sounding apologetic again. It made Ren chuckle slightly. He hoped Kyoko didn't notice. Being him. Of course she heard. "What's so funny? Why are you laughing at me?" Kyoko was a little flabergatsed.

"Well It is just that it is so typical of you it made me laugh." Ren said smoothly.

"Okay. Anyway, I'm sorry Tsuruga-san. I must go, it is my shift at the shop." Kyoko was tying to go so that she won't be late.

"Fine, but two more things before you go. One, I will pick you up for the shooting tomorrow at about 9:30. And lastly, please it is only fair that if I get to call you Kyoko that you get to call me Ren. So pleaser start doing that." Ren was hoping it would work this time. He really wanted her to call him Ren.

"I suppose, but you must remember to have a nutritious meal before going to bed. Understood?" Kyoko sounded like a nagging mother.

"Yes, mother. Have a good shift, and sweet dreams Kyoko." Ren replied sweetly. Kyoko was blushing on the other line. She was surprised by his sweet voice and words. She paused a second before replying.

"Goodnight, Ren. See you tomorrow then. Bye." Kyoko said innocently. Not even knowing that just her voice made him melt. Kyoko hung up. Ren just stared at his phone for a while before turning it of and heading to bed. When he remembered to eat, it was to late he was in bed and at the point of no return. His dreams were filled with Kyoko and him, together. The way he wishes it really was. He somehow now couldn't wait for tomorrow to come so that he could see her again.

**What does the future hold for the two innocent couple that are to oblivious to recognize each others feelings? **

**Well then there you have chapter 3. I hope you like it. Please review. Thanks to those of you that have already reviewed. I really appreciate it.**


	4. i wont let them

_**This chapter was so hard to write at first. I was having major writers block. But I finally updated. This chapter may or may not be just as long as my last chapter. Just so you know Yashiro knows Kyoko is Bo in this. I hope you like it. It is the next day just to let you know. R&R please**_.

Ren and Yashiro were in the car going to pick up Kyoko. Yashiro being Yashiro had to annoy Ren to an impossible level to reach for a normal person.

"So you called Kyoko yesterday correct? What did you talk about? How long were you talking? Are you guys going to be a couple soon?" Yashiro talked with top speed so that Ren couldn't get an answer in. But on that last question Ren couldn't help but butt in.

"Yashiro, stop! Kyoko and I are only colleagues, maybe friends, but nothing more." Ren said growing into a little bit of a depression.

"But she depends on you for most everything. She tells you all her secrets. Well, except one." Yashiro blurted out without thinking. Then slapped a hand over his mouth just realizing what he let slip. "No Ren, I didn't mean that. Of course Kyoko wouldn't keep anything from you." Yashiro warily looked over at Ren. And he expected what he saw. The Demon King.

_"What secret Yashiro?"_ Ren's voice was icy; you could see Yashiro stuck in a block of ice.

"Nothing. Nothing really, I didn't mean that. She would tell you." Yashiro is stupid thought Ren. Fine, I'll go with a different method.

"Okay. Do you know what potato is in Spanish Yashiro?" Ren was trying the random question approach.

"How is that related to how Kyoko is Bo the giant chicken? But it is Patata." Yashiro just shrugged and shook his head.

"She's Bo?" Yashiro looked over at Ren. Thoroughly confused by how Ren figured that out. Then noticed he got tricked into saying it. Then got all frustrated and felt very guilty for telling Kyoko's number one 'keep from Tsuruga-san secrets'. And he himself just blew it.

"You can't tell her I told you. She would hate me for telling you that."Yashiro was pleading for Ren not to tell. He didn't want Kyoko to unleash her demons on him. Those things are creepy. Now that he thought about it, Kyoko and Ren would make a great couple; the both have a really creepy side that could scare the toughest man in the world.

Ren on the other hand was thoroughly confused. If Kyoko was Bo, then he confessed his love to her. Yet she seems okay with it. But then again I just said a high school girl, not her name. She doesn't care about the age difference so I've still got a chance. I hope at least. But why didn't she tell me. Probably because I wouldn't open up to her again after that is what she thinks. Of course that isn't true. I would tell her anything she wanted to know, unless she asked who I really was. Then I would tell her…what would I tell her? It doesn't matter, that would be a lie and she wouldn't accept it. Tell her the truth, she would hate me. I just hope that situation doesn't come up.

"Ren, were here. Time to refocus, pretend you heard nothing, straighten up your face, and be nice. Let us rock and roll."Yashiro put his index finger and pinky up to make a rock on sign.

"I will as long as you never do that again. And I mean never. Got it Yashiro? Never." Ren was shocked at how pathetic Yashiro's attempt at being cool actually was.

"Fine, I'm just trying to be cool or rad. Or whatever you people say." Yashiro sulked.

"Yashiro, how you usually talk is just fine. You aren't that much older than me. So please act it." Ren got out of the car and walked up to Kyoko. Who happen to be standing in front of the Darumaya holding three bags in both hands. Ren grabbed some of the bags and went to put them in the trunk. "Yashiro-san will you please help with these? Good morning Kyoko, How did you sleep? Are you ready for the shooting today?" Ren's face had brightened when he turned to Kyoko.

"I am very excited to be starting the shooting; I don't want to run into a couple of people though. Especially not the beagle."Kyoko shuddered after she said beagle. Ren grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Kyoko; I won't let either one of them hurt you. Then after the shooting I will take you out to dinner, then back to my apartment, I need to tell you something." Ren kissed her forehead and Kyoko relaxed considerably. Yashiro had found his way into the back seat after putting the bags into the trunk. He didn't want to interrupt the two.

Ren and Kyoko got in the car after many of Kyoko's complaints of Yashiro being in the backseat. The three of them arrived at the studio fifteen minutes later. Ren, Yashiro, and Kyoko all grabbed two bags each, much to Kyoko's dismay.

"What's in the bags anyway Kyoko-chan?"Yashiro inquired.

"Well, I had gifts for the people that we will be working with. I have yours and Yashiro in this bag."Kyoko held up the bag in her right hand. "I'll give them to you guys later."

"Kyoko when you say everything, what about…them?" Ren didn't even want to say their names.

"No, I have one for everyone but them." Kyoko said without hesitation.

"Well let's get going you two. We are supposed to be there in about 5 minutes" Yashiro started down the hall, while Kyoko and Ren went a little slower so that they could talk along the way. And so started one of the toughest days of shooting they will ever go through.

_**Well I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to update I was having major writers block. Summer is almost over I'm so depressed. Please review.**_


	5. Princess of the night

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, just about a year. Sorry! I have been really busy and I'll admit that I haven't really thought about writing. But I am back and ready for action. So I know I need a beta, but I will try my best to give it one more shot to do this without a beta, but if it brought to my attention again, I will most definitely get one. So here is chapter 4. I do not own Skip Beat.

Ren, Kyoko, and Yashiro all entered the shooting area; they found that the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. They all could see that all people were staring at two people, Sho and Reino. Ren's eyes narrowed into slits, ready for a fight.

Director Ogata was the first to talk, breaking the silence, "Welcome to the first day of shooting Princess of the Night. Let's start off with an easy scene. Ren, Kyoko since I know how well you two work together, I would like for everyone to watch this scene and learn how to do this. So if you two will step up onto the stage for me." Ren and Kyoko did as Director Ogata asked and stepped up on stage. "we will start from when you guys first meet. Positions everyone!"

(*AN, The movie will be written like an actual script. Italics are the movie, Kyoko is Rie, and Ren is Yuki)

_Rie is walking in the castle garden looking at the flowers._

_Rie_

_The flowers are lovely this year. I hope that my Roses will be most spectacular this year. Don't you agree Yuki?_

_Yuki_

_My Princess, I do believe that they will be even more magnificent than last year. After all, it is you that nurtured them this season. They will not compare to the flowers that I grow. I may be a gardener, but your love is so much stronger than mine._

_Rie_

_Now, now, stop flattering me. The flowers you make are extraordinary. I always look forward to walking in the garden during spring. I am afraid that it may end soon though, for my father has prepared two suitors for me to choose from before my next birthday. I only have two more months left._

_Yuki_

_My lady, If I could take you away from these problems that you are having, I would. Tell me the word and I will make sure that no harm may ever come to you._

_Rie_

_Yuki, that is very kind, but I cannot leave my country or my family in such a way, after all, my father is soon expected to die. I must find someone suitable to run this country, even if it means giving up my hope to marry for love. Thank you for this walk Yuki, I hope to do this again soon._

_Rie walks off stage_

_Yuki_

_I just wish that I could be your prince my princess. For I love you so._

Director Ogata shouted cut and everyone cheered. Sho and Reino had their eyes glued on Kyoko, surprised by her acting. Then as she started walking toward them, they turned back to glare at each other.

"I'm shocked that both of you are even agreeing to work together. And it seems that you aren't being so professional about it either. So stop acting like babies, and if not nice at least be civil. I don't care if you act like enemies to each other outside of work, but I will not tolerate tenacity at the work place. So act civil or go away." Kyoko scolded both of them, and then turned to walk over to Ren. Ren just smirked at both of them, an in-your-face smirk.

"Thank you for the wonderful acting Tsuruga-san. I appreciate it very much. I couldn't have done so well without your help." She bowed and excused herself to go say goodbye to Director Ogata, before going to her next job.

"That was so realistic Ren. I can't believe how well you can portray a man in love when it's with Kyoko. To think you had so many problems with Katsuki is hard to imagine." Yashiro was taunting him. And Ren knew it.

Too bad Ren was to stuck in his own mind to worry about what Yashiro was saying. I wasn't acting. I was just using the lines that were written. I wasn't speaking to Rie, I was speaking to Kyoko. But she will never know that. She is such a great actress though. I can't wait until I she grows even more.

"Ren, Ren? Hey Ren? Are you listening to me? Of course not, you are probably thinking about Kyoko. Oh, young love, it's so sweet.

"Come on Yashiro, I don't have time to let you taunt me all about how I love Kyoko, etc. We have to leave for our next shooting.

"How did she get so good" Sho asked no one in particular, but Reino decided to answer.

"She is extraordinary. I can't wait to steal her from you, and Tsuruga Ren. I love the fire in her spirit. But she has that damn Tsuruga around her all the time. I want to get rid of him. Plus his real name."

"Tsuruga Ren isn't his real name?" She asked

"No, his past is dark, and may even scare away Kyoko. So I want to find it out."

"To get him away from Kyoko, I'm in. Goodbye Tsuruga Ren. Sho Fuwa is back!" Sho exclaimed loudly while standing up.

"We are on the same team?" Reino asked bluntly yet intrigued.

"I guess so, now a toast, to taking down Tsuruga Ren!" Then they clinked their water bottles.

Sorry about the title of the movie. I'm just not that creative with names. Plus I know that the plot of the movie seems weird, but I had to do something lovey so that I could have Reino and Sho in there too. It should be pretty good. I know I skipped a lot but I think that you will catch on if you haven't already. Well review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update.


End file.
